Dia desses num Supermercado
by Danyama
Summary: Crossover: Fruits basket x yuyu hakusho x inuyasha O que acontece quando o grupo dos doze vão ao supermercado para fazer compras e encontram com a turma Yuyu hakusho e com uma colegial e um meioyoukai rabugento. Leia e saberá! Obs: minha 1ª fiction, esper
1. Chapter 1

_**Bem pessoal, quero lhes apresentar a 1ª fic que faço sozinha, espero que esteja a agrado de todos. Sou fanática por crossovers, então decidi fazer algumas de estilo comédia de meus animes preferidos...**_

_**Bom espero que gostem dela, espero Reviews! Agora chega de conversa fiada, aqui está a fanfiction. Boa Leitura!**_

**Loucuras no Supermercado "Passa aqui"**

De manhã bem cedo, Tohru já se encontrava preparando o café da manhã, Kyo estava treinando no jardim, Shigure lia o Jornal tranqüilamente e Yuki arrumava-se para descer.

Tudo em uma monotonia fora do comum até que...

- DE NOVO NIRÁTAMA, CONSERVA DE NABO E MISSOSHIRO? NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! JÁ NÃO TE DISSE QUE EU NÃO SUPORTO NIRÁ?

- Ahhh Perdoe-me Kyo-kun! É que não deu tempo de passar no supermercado por causa das provas! Portanto estou usando os recursos da horta do senhor Yuki para preparar comida do contrário, estaríamos saboreando apenas omelete... Mas eu irei hoje mesmo comprar mais mantimentos!

- Gato idiota, por que não pára de reclamar e come logo? Não sabia que há milhões de pessoas no mundo que não tem nada pra comer?

-...- o ruivo fica uns instantes em silêncio - É claro que eu sei sua ratazana cretina!

- Que coisa mais feia Kyo-kun! Descontando seu mau humor matinal na pobre Tohru-kun!

- Cala a boca Shigure! E pára de fazer essa vozinha!

- S-senhores p-por favor acalmem-se!

Em um templo em Tóquio, duas pessoas discutem freneticamente, acordando a todos os residentes daquela casa.

- Por que é que eu tenho que voltar tão cedo assim? Eu cheguei em casa ontem! Pra que essa pressa toda?

- Você ainda pergunta? Temos que procurar os fragmentos da jóia e procurar pistas sobre o Naraku!

-Mas que coisa! Fragmentos, fragmentos... Eu tenho que assistir aulas sabia? Do jeito que vai vou reprovar por faltas...

-Isso não é problema meu! Você não tem o tal "teste" essa semana, portanto você vai voltar sim senhora! - O quê? Seu egoísta! Você fala isso por que não tem que manter uma vida digna aqui!

Como pode ser tão... tão...- A jovem de cabelos negros passa a fitar o chão com lágrimas nos olhos.

-O-o quê? Pára... Pára de chorar! – diz o meio-youkai preocupado.

-Ei ei! Que gritaria toda é essa! Senhor Inuyasha! Está fazendo a minha netinha chorar?

-Cala a boca seu velhote caduco! Não se meta na nossa conversa!

Kagome para de fitar chão e mira o Hanyou com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão nada amigável estampada em seu rosto.

- Inuyasha... Você pode dizer que assistir aulas é inútil, mas levantar a voz para um familiar meu é totalmente inaceitável! SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! QUE LIBERDADE VOCÊ TEM PRA GRITAR COM O MEU AVÔ HEIN? FALA! -(cólera de 1000ºC)

-... hã... t-tente s-se acalmar por favor... Não foi por quer...-

-SENTA!

Antes de terminar a frase, a face de Inuyasha é literalmente enterrada no chão da cozinha...

-IDIOTA!

Nisso, a colegial sobe as escadas em direção ao seu quarto com a afinidade de pegar seu bichinho de pelúcia (ou saco de pancadas) e socá-lo sem dó até sua raiva passar 1.

Assim que é ouvida uma batida de porta extremamente violenta, o avô de Kagome ajoelha-se no chão e murmura para um meio-youkai com a cara amassada.

-...Por que não a chama pra sair...? Quem sabe não a faz se sentir melhor...?

Escuta-se o barulho de algo sendo arremessado com força contra uma parede no quarto da garota em fúria.

-...De preferência quando ela se acalmar um pouco...

-hãããã certo...

Agora o barulho de algo rolando escada abaixo...

-Bem... Boa sorte!

-Hã...

**_.:.alguns minutos depois... .:._**

Inuyasha pensava aonde poderia levar Kagome, hum, certa vez ela o levou a um supermercado... Pode ser que ela goste de visitar um supermercado! Caso contrário, não o teria puxado pra ir junto!

O Hanyou reúne coragem e sobe as escadas indo até o quarto da jovem, quando ia abrir a porta, esta se abre com tudo acertando-o no rosto, que logo em seguida agacha-se no chão com as mãos no rosto.

- I-inuYasha? Tudo bem? Machucou? – o meio youkai ao ouvir a voz estridente da colegial levanta-se rapidamente e fala em alto e claro som:

- Vamos sair juntos!

-hein?

- Eu já disse! Vamos sair juntos! Que tal?

Kagome pensando "é, parece que ele não veio me pedir desculpas...".

-Ah... Sim, tudo bem, mas para onde vamos?

- Vai ser surpresa! Você vai gostar com certeza! – diz ele com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- A propósito, Inuyasha, sobre agora a pouco, me desculpa ta? Acho que você tem razão, é melhor eu deixar de lado essas aulas extras que pretendo assistir, o mais importante mesmo é procurar pistas sobre o Naraku... Ai que puxa... Como fui egoísta, desculpa ta?

"Nossa aquele velhote tinha razão! Ela gostou mesmo! Hehehe funciona mesmo!".

-Bom, então se arrume Kagome! Vamos sair juntos!

- Ok!- diz ela corando levemente, quem diria? Um encontro com Inuyasha é melhor aproveitar ao máximo. Mas a pobre jovem nem desconfia aonde será levada para o encontro...

Mesmo dia, no apartamento de Yusuke...

Um jovem moreno de olhos castanhos falava em alto e claro som animadamente para o grupo de amigos em que se encontrava.

- Então, para comemorar mais uma missão cumprida que Koenma nos deu, Vamos fazer uma festa! Com muita bebida, muita comida e tudo de bom! Quêque vocês acham heim?

- De novo! Urameshi será que tudo é motivo de festa pra você? Fizemos uma semana passada...

- Eu também acho Yusuke, por que o motivo de querer realizar esse tipo de coisa sempre...?

-Ah... Somos jovens poxa! Temos que aproveitar a nossa juventude ao máximo! Paquerar muito, beber muito, comer muito...

-Hunf isso é absolutamente inútil!

-Ah... mas essa festa tem que ser tão cedo assim? Não podemos adiar um pouquinho?

- Claro que não Botan! Ta louca filha? Desse jeito as promoções do supermercado já vão ter acabado!

-Promoção? Então é por isso que você quer fazer essa comemoração tão rápido assim?

-É claro que sim ô pastel! Temos que economizar dinheiro, e depois quando teria outra oportunidade como esta?

- Pensando bem... Não tenho me divertido muito ultimamente...

- É Kurama, você não veio na última festa... ce é muito sério! Tem que se divertir mais!

- Acho que tem razão...

- Então vamos Nelson que a hora é Élson! Vamos comprar as coisas hoje a tarde mesmo certo,

-CERTO! – todos responderam em uníssono menos Hiei.

- Ah qualé Hiei? Você não vem com a gente?

- E não é óbvio que eu não vou?

- Mas por que meu deus do céu?

- Isso é coisa de humanos e não de youkais!

- Mas o Kurama é um youkai e ta indo com a gente...

- Acontece que ele é uma exceção, isso que dá viver tempo demais no nigenkai hunpf!

- Ah que peninha! O Hiei não vai poder experimentar sorvete, afinal ele não vem com a gente... Fazer o quê né? Só nós vamos tomar...

- Pois fique sabendo que eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso.

- Ah qual é baixinho? Vem com a gente!

- Não me chame de baixinho seu humano estúpido!

- Hum... Ah! – Yusuke se ilumina diante a uma idéia para conseguir convecer se amigo invocado.

- Vamos chamar a Yukina também, garanto que ela vai gostar de tomar sorvete...

- O que? A minha Yukininha vai também? Iiiipiii!- Kuwabara dá um salto de alegria.

-... – o demônio do fogo fica calado por uns instantes

- Eu vou para essa droga de Supermercado! Não vou permitir que esse idiota faça algo com ela!

- Ótemo! Vamos fazer as compras a tarde valeu?

- E por que não agora Urameshi?

- É que eu to com uma fome dos diabos agora... Só terei forças para andar no supermercado depois de comer alguma coisa...

Todos da sala caem no chão.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh sim! Me eskeci de por no cap. 1 "

"Yuyu Hakusho", "Fruits Basket" e "Inuyasha" não me pertencem! Pertencem respectivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, Natsuki Takaya e Rumiko Takahashi.

n/a: os parênteses servirão de atalho pra meus avisos e/ou comentários, ospensamentos dos personagens serão representados por "". Ex: "pensamento"

Bem... lá vamos nós com o segundo Capítulo!o/

Ah e aceito reviews ok?

Sem mais enrolações, a fic:

Cap II- Encontros no Supermercado

Ás 15:00 horas da tarde, Honda Tohru, acompanhada de Sohma Yuki e Sohma Kyo estavam a caminho do Supermercado para comprar mantimentos.

- Eu ainda não entendo por que tenho que andar com essa ratazana na rua. - queixava-se

-Então por que não ficou em casa? Assim ambos poderíamos estar mais contentes não é mesmo gato burro?

-Pois eu vim para auxiliar a senhorita Honda a carregar as compras.

-Ah é? Eu vim pra ajudar também por que do jeito que é desajeitado, vai deixar tudo cair pelo caminho!

-Cale-se Gato burro!

-Vem calar seu Rato maldito! Vem pra cima babaca!

-Aaah Senhores! Por favor não briguem! Eu lhes peço...

-Grunf!-

-Tudo bem senhorita Honda, queira-nos desculpar...

-Hum... sim...

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada chegam ao Supermercado, onde lá dentro havia dois jovens brigando a plenos pulmões. Um deles era um homem alto de cabelos longos e brancos usando um boné na cabeça, trajando um quimono vermelho e estranhamente o rapaz estava descalço. A outra era uma garota de estatura média de cabelos compridos e negros, usando um vestido amarelo-desmaiado.

- Não acredito! O que te levou a entender que gosto de visitar supermercados?

- Ora! Achei que ia gostar afinal você me arrastou pra cá uma vez Kagome!

-Poxa vida! Já sei! Alguém falou pra você me levar pra sair é isso?

- Ai...

-Droga! Sabia! Você nunca me convidaria pra sair de tão livre e espontânea vontade! Eu mereço!

-Não!Não é nada disso, você tava tão brava que... Hã... Precisava se... hum... Acalmar... Daí pensei em te levar a um lugar que... Que... Você já tivesse me levado antes e pensei que...

-...

-É isso.

-Ai...tudo bem... e...- Quando a garota olha ao seu redor e percebe o supermercado todo olhando pra ela, se transforma em um tomate ambulante e puxa Inu-Yasha para o mais isolado e quieto canto do estabelecimento.

-Vem... vamos comprar logo as coisas...

- Oba!Quero doces primeiro! - o Hanyou começa a saltitar

- Ai...eu mereço né?- Fala entre os dentes pra ninguém escuta-la

-Hã? Disse alguma coisa Kagome?

-Não Não... vamos logo sair daqui!

Os três jovens que acabam de chegar, ficam olhando o casal se afastar juntamente de todos da loja.

- Aff como é ridículo essas brigas de casais viu?-

-Hã srta. Honda? Poderia me passar a lista de compras por fav...

Nisso a porta do supermercado se abre e bate com tudo na colegial fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Srta. Honda!

- Tohru!

Ambos gato e rato correm pra socorrer a garota no chão.

-Ops! Foi mal aí menina, não tinha te visto aí! – Um rapaz moreno que a empurrou com a porta procura ajudar Tohru a se levantar.

- Ah... Não foi nada estou bem, obrigada.

- Ô Urameshi vê se tenha mais cuidado! Coitada da menina!

- Ah não me enche ô pastel, ela já disse que ta tudo bem!

-Desculpa as grosserias do meu amigo Urameshi, quando ele ta animado, não há ninguém que o segure!

- Ah... sim...

- Ô Kuwabara não me ignora caramba!

-Nem pedir desculpas direito ce sabe! Você jogou a menina no chão quando entrou aqui e só diz "foi mal"?

-hã... –

- Honda-san, não se machucou?- Yuki pergunta um pouco preocupado, até ali ela conseguia se machucar.

-hã...não se preocupem comigo eu já estou bem...

-Ah senhorita não se machucou? Desculpe-nos pelo nosso amigo...- Kurama ignora os dois amigos discutindo e tenta reconfortá-la.

- Ah... n-não... eu estou bem...obrigada por se preocupar, na verdade a culpa é minha, não devia ter ficado parada na porta...- Gagueja a colegial impressionada com a beleza da pessoa que conversava com ela.

-Ah...hum...Srta. Honda... poderia me passar a lista de compras...? – insiste Yuki um pouco desconfortável com a reação da menina perante ao rapaz.

-Ah! Sim senhor aqui está!- entrega apressadamente a Yuki.

- Hum... Filé de peixe... aonde fica a peixaria..?

- Ta cego ô ratazana! Ce nun ta vendo que ta ali?

-Hunf, não to falando com você gato idiota.

-Vai engrossa seu rato de esgoto?

-Não vou discutir com você .

-S-senhores! P-por favor parem de brigar!

- Sua Ratazana cretina! Vem pra cima que te arrebento!

-Vai tenta a sorte!

- Aahh-lamenta a garota já sabendo no que vai dar.

Yusuke e Kuwabara param de brigar e começam a olhar Yuki e Kyo para ver se iria rolar pancadaria, Kurama fica parado olhando a maneira dos dois se xingarem.

- Será que não seria bom impedirmos a luta...? – Kurama pergunta educadamente à Tohru.

- Deixa os dois cabeça dura se arrebentar, qualquer coisa a chefia só vai expulsa-los.- Diz uma funcionária da loja despreocupadamente.

- Uo-chan! Está fazendo Bico aqui também?

-É né já tava de saco cheio de ficar usando saia curta e ficar falando "sejam bem-vindos" e "volte sempre" que nem disco quebrado. Humpf!

-Realmente não era algo que combinava com você Uo-chan!

Enquanto isso a seção de Berros, Gritos e Xingos entre gato e rato continuavam com Kyo quase pulando no pescoço de Yuki.

-É hoje que eu te faço beijar o chão seu rato de esgoto!

-Em vez de ficar ameaçando, por que não age gato estúpido? Tem medo que eu te derrote na frente dessas pessoas?

-Olha aqui sua ratazana cret...

- A-ah... senhores... não é bom ficarem parados no meio do caminho, por que senão alguém poderá esbarrar em vocês...

-mas eu quero ver uma luta! Por que fim de semana passado não pude ir ao campeonato de luta marcial pois tive que ficar estudando para uma chamada oral e...

-Chamada oral? Réréré sabia que se não fosse pela sua cara de pastel eu nunca te reconheceria Kuwabara?- Debochava Yusuke.

-Ah não me enche ô Urameshi! Pelo menos não sou vagabundo que nem você... e além do mais fui mal naquela bendita chamada oral, e olha que estudei feito um condenado!

-Huuum... entendi... será que por um acaso cê se ralou de tanto estudar, e quando foi ver estudou a matéria errada foi isso...?

-Hã? Como adivinhou?

-Huh! Por que eu conheço um cara que faz exatamente as mesmas coisas... To falando do cabeça de mexerica que ta discutindo com o príncipe ali.- Uotani aponta o Kyo gritando a plenos pulmões.

-Do que é que cê ta falando Delinqüente?- Grita o gato laranja com várias veias pulsando na cabeça.

-Estou falando de um Kyon oras! Com cabeça de laranja e esquentado feito não-sei-o-quê.

-Delinqüente? Hahaha até parece...

-Acontece que eu fui ô cabeça de gel! O papo é que eu era uma idiota non-sense, mas eu consegui sair daquele nível pra este que eu estou agora.

-Cabeça de gel? Quem cê pensa que ta chamando assim? Eu sou Yusuke Urameshi! Ex- Super Bad boy nº 1 se você quer saber!

-Ah, é mesmo? Saiu desse ramo e agora é um adorador de festas mor, e está aqui exatamente pra fazer uma festa por qualquer motivo besta num é? E esses daí- aponta pra Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara que estavam esperando pra ver a reação do ex-detetive sobrenatural que parecia estar, chocado com o jeito da Uotani- São aquela cambada que te acompanha nas festas num é?

Yusuke estava pasmo, que tipo de garota era aquela pra se dirigir a ele com tanta indiferença e também por adivinhar tão facilmente o que ele realmente é.

-Huh! Modo mais simplista de curtir a vida. Heh!

-Acerto de novo... – dizia o moreno pasmo.

-Ooooh! Incrível Uo-chan!- Tohru aplaudia animadamente pra ex-delinqüente.

-Ah... Tohru num é pra tanto vai!

-E eu pensava que só a Hana-chan tinha dom pra fazer leitura da sorte!

-Boa Tarde...

-UÁÁÁÁÁÁ- os rapazes que ainda permaneciam em frente a porta gritam em uníssono após ver uma garota toda de negro; com um olhar sonolento; com olhos e cabelos pretos, sendo que os cabelos eram longos e levemente cacheados; trajando um vestido longo até os pés com luvas e uma sombrinha também negra. Era bonita, e voz era suave.

-Ora... este supermercado está bem cheio... É sempre movimentado assim Arisa?- dizia Hanajima andando em direção a Tohru guardando a sombrinha na bolsa.

-Não não é tão movimentado assim, aliás, cê não ta sentindo calor assim não? Em pleno verão toda de preto...?

-Não... não sinto calor, basta apenas se acostumar. E depois seria estranho eu andar pelas ruas com um vestido rosa ou amarelo...

-Muito boa tarde Hana-chan! Veio fazer compras?

-Sim...vou tentar fazer um bolo hoje à tarde, se quiserem passar depois.

-Aff mais uma esquisita! Hunf! – Hiei disse já com a paciência esgotando.

-Olha só quem fala...

-Qual é! Me deixe em paz humana imbecil!

-Boa tarde... Yuki e Kyo... vieram acompanhar Tohru-kun...?-ignorando completamente Hiei.

-Hn!

-É né, mas com essa ratazana aí não se dá pra ficar a vontade!

-Então por que não fica em casa gato idiota?

-Não é da sua conta maldito!Vem pra cima que te arrebento!Ou será que tem medo?

-Já chega! Você está me irritando! – Dito isso, Yuki parte pra cima de Kyo que se esquiva e tenta desferir golpes no rato.

-E-essa não... – Tohru havia esquecido dos dois rapazes que começaram uma briga no meio do Supermercado.

-Aí! Se um de vocês dois deixarem cair nossos produtos vão ter que limpar tudo ouviram?

-C...cala boca Delinqüente! Preciso me concentrar ô mulher macho!

Nisso, uma estranha aura envolve o corpo de Uo-chan. E de repente, ela cata Kyo pelo colarinho, e com um olhar extremamente assassino começa a gritar na cara dele.

-SEU MALDITO DESGRAÇADO! QUEM CÊ ACHA QUE É PRA FALA ISSO HEIN?

-U-u-uo-chan! A-a-acalme-se!- Clamava a colegial

-Por favor, você tem que se controlar Arisa...

- Que que é isso! Ataque de fúria?- Yusuke falou levemente temeroso

-Uotani... fique calma!

-PELO MENOS EU NÃO SOU UM PERDEDOR QUE NEM VOCÊ! VIVE PERDENDO DO PRÍNCIPE E NEM SABE JOGAR BADMINTON DIREITO!

-ahhhnn b-bem... – a colegial tentava consolar o pobre gato atordoado com as palavras da yankee (delinqüente em JP).

Enquanto isso, Kagome aparece andando rapidamente atrás de Yuki, e tropeça em um produto q estava no chão e esbarra nele, e então a atenção de todos se voltam pra uma nuvem de fumaça no meio do estabelecimento.

-Ai... me desculpe, não havia vist... ué? Cadê o rapaz que eu esbarrei?

-E-essa não! E-e-e agora! O que faremos?- Tohru entra em pânico e começa a andar pra trás, nisso, ela escorrega e começa a cair.

-Tohru! – Kyo se joga pra salvá-la, mas não havia visto que Uo-chan também se adiantara pra resgatar a amiga, nisso, o ruivo choca-se com ela e se transforma.

-Aiaiai Tohru! Já te disse pra não andar de ré que ce pode cair...

-Ah.. s-sim me desculpe...tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez...

-Ué... cadê o cabeça de mixirica? E o vossa Alteza..?

Inuyasha aparece com um monte de pacotes de lamen empilhados em seus braços, tantos que até bloqueavam a sua visão, obrigando-o a esticar o pescoço para o lado pra ver o caminho.

-O que é que foi Kagome? Por que está no chão?

-Eu tinha esbarrado numa pessoa, mas ela... UM RATO!

-Hein?

Kagome paralisa de medo. E Inuyasha com o monte de comida em seus braços procura pelo rato esticando o pescoço pra direita e esquerda.

Um ratinho branco sai do meio das roupas quase asfixiado por se esconder debaixo dos panos.

- UÁÁÁÁÁ!- Tohru grita de repente

-Tohru-kun? Tudo bem? – Hana-chan pergunta a sua amiga preocupada.

-A-acabei de m-me lembrar! Oh... O senhor ficou desaparecido por tanto tempo... ahn... Han-san! O meu Hamster de estimação! – Diz ela pegando o ratinho branco.- O senhor desapareceu por 5 anos! Nunca mas faça isso!- Todos a observavam com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-Hmm... Hamsters só vivem durante 3 anos...- Responde Kurama um pouco precoupado com relação á garota com o roedor nas mãos.

-Ha! – exclama Tohru. Nisso, Yuki descobre que se meterá numa enrascada se ficar perto dela e foge pro meio dos enlatados.

-Ei! Mas cadê o rato maldito? Deixa eu matá-lo com a minha tessaiga!

Kagome volta ao normal ao perceber que o animal desapareceu e age rapidamente antes que o hanyou desembainhe a espada.

-Inuyasha, senta!

-AI! - ele derruba todos os pacotes no chão.

-OPA!- diz Uotani indo em direção ao meio youkai com o rosto afundado no chão.

-Escuta aqui ô rapaz! Você quem vai cata tudinho ta me entendendo?

Kuwabara pára de prestar atenção na bronca daquela mulher e começa a olhar para algumas roupas jogadas no chão se mexendo.

-ahn?

De repente, um gato laranja sai cauteloso do meio das roupas pronto pra correr pra debaixo das prateleiras.

- Um gatinho!- exclama o topetudo de 1,80m e pega Kyo no colo.

-Hã? De onde saiu esse gato ô pastel?

-Sei-lá! Mas parece meio atordoado, vou levá-lo pra casa e cuidar bem dele, vai virar amigo do meu gato lá de casa!

- Idiota. – Hiei fala com total indiferença.

-Hã? Repete isso baixinho!

-Mas Kuwabara, tem certeza que ele não tem dono e não acha estranho ele ter aparecido aqui "do nada"?

-Hm... eu acho que não mas...

-UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ- todos se viram pra Tohru que tinha tido mais um ataque ao ver Kyo nos braços de Kuwabara.

-K-k-k-ky- n-não... S-senhor gato!

-Tá tudo bem com a senhorita?- Kurama pergunta preocupado com a reação da garota.

"Por que será que ela é tão formal assim?"

-E-estou sim... obrigada...

Nisso Kyo, estava era atordoado com Kuwabara, olhando de longe ele já o achou feio, de perto então, estava aterrorizado, sem perder mais tempo, morde o braço do homem e salta pro meio dos pacotes de salgadinhos do Mogeta.

-Aai! Ei gato! Volta aqui!

-Aff... desencana ô pastel...

-Uáááá! S-senhor gato! Volte por favor e... –

Tohru começa a se levantar rápido e no impulso de correr atrás de Kyo e de procurar Yuki, tropeça numa das embalagens de lamen e cai de testa no chão.

-Uáááááá!

-Tohru-kun! –Hanajima vai de encontro à jovem caída no chão.

Kurama vai rapidamente socorrer a colegial desastrada.

-A senhorita se machucou...? "Ela não está bem...".

- Nheee nhão foi nhada, por favor, nhão se breocupe comigo - a colegial tenta responder com duas espirais nos olhos.

-Uáá tenho que ir atrás... Do senhor gato e do senhor rato! – ela se levanta e sai cambaleando até o outro corredor.

-Tem certeza que ela está bem? É sua amiga não é?

-Hum... Tohru-kun! O gato laranja está atrás da prateleira de salgadinhos e o rato no meio dos enlatados...

-Ah... muitíssimo obrigada pela ajuda Hana-chan.

-não há de quê Tohru-kun... ah tenho que fazer as compras...

-Ela está bem sim...

Kuwabara começa a procurar o gato no meio dos enlatados, e encontra um rato branco lá no meio e dá um berro.

-IÁÁÁÁÚUU! Um rato!

-Que? Onde? – perguntava Kagome já entrando em choque.

-Hn! Que coisa! Um rato e um gato aqui?Dexa eu tira-lo daqui antes que mais um freguês o encontre... – Uo-chan agacha do lado de Kuwabara à procura do roedor.

Nisso, Yuki vai pro corredor vizinho e de repente se destransforma ficando atrás de Tohru.

-Uáááááá! – a colegial rapidamente cobre seus olhos.

-Desculpe-me Honda-san! – ele rapidamente pega as roupas do outro lado do corredor, esticando o braço embaixo da prateleira e veste-as.

-Agora só falta o Kyo-kun...

-Ah o gato burro...

-Quem aqui é gato burro ô ratazana cretina!

O gato laranja sai do meio dos pacotes de salgadinhos com o pêlo todo eriçado querendo voar no rosto do Yuki, mas quando estava prestes a fazer isso, se destransforma também.

-IÁÁÁÁUUU!- Tohru se vira de costas pro ruivo instantaneamente, enquanto este procura as roupas.

-Humm... Aqui está muito cheio... Estou achando melhor sairmos um pouco, pois o segredo da família está em risco.

-Humpf! Pela primeira vez to concordando com essa ratazana cretina...

-Bem, vamos saindo então...

Nisso, quando começam a caminhar em ruma à porta de saída, que por acaso é a mesma da entrada, trombam com a pessoa que estava tentando entrar. E como era uma mulher, ambos os regidos pelo Juunishi (n/a: o mesmo que doze signos o/), se transformam em animais novamente.

-Aaaah!- Exclama Tohru novamente.

-Oh! Eu sinto muito por... hã? Eu não tinha esbarrado em alguém?

-Yukina!- Kuwabara vai até a youkai saltitando alegremente.

-Como você está minha Yukina?

-Ah...estou bem Kazuma.

-Você não muda mesmo hein?

-Botan! Você também aqui?

-É né! Pois é! Tínhamos combinado com o Yusuke certo? Quanto mais gente pra carregar melhor!

-Puts... to é confuso... onde aqueles dois rapazes que estavam por aí foram parar? Eu to é surtando... E é por isso que temos que fazer a festa pra relaxar os neurônios! Vamos Élson que a hora é Nelson!- Yusuke exclama tomando o objetivo novamente.

-E então? Ce me entendeu ô cara-de-vermelho-cheguei?

-Ugh... quem você pensa que é mulher? – recupera-se Inuyasha respondendo à altura pra Uotani.

-Não interessa! Cate já o que derrubou rapa!

-Isso mesmo Inuyasha!

-Nem pensar! Humpf! Afinal foi você Kagome que me fez derrubar tudo!

-Inuyasha, Sen...

-Tá bom! Entendi! Droga!- ele começa a catar tudo rapidinho.

Enquanto isso, Tohru se ajoelha no chão pra catar os trajes dos dois Sohmas, antes que alguém perceba, e como estavam em frente à porta, esta se abre novamente e bate na cara da colegial fazendo-a cair no chão desacordada.

-Aah! Tohru! Desculpa!desculpa! não tinha te visto aí! Machucou?machucou?- um garotinho exclama super preocupado.

-Huááááá!- a colegial responde com duas espirais nos olhos.

-Momiji! Tenha mais cuidado!Quase decapitou a Honda...

Kyo e Yuki saem debaixo das roupas e exclamam em uníssono:

-Haru?

-É o Yuki!

_Continua..._

_n/a: é pois é! Demorei pra postar, mas o 2 capitulo até q fico compridinho xDD_

_não percam o próx capítulo! E tb não se esqueçam de comentar valeu?_

_Thank you pra quem teve a paciência pra ler e de esperar xDD._


End file.
